Der Alptraum
by GermanJoan
Summary: Dies ist eine Season 2 Story. Wer die Season 2 noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte sie nicht lesen. Sie spielt ziemlich gegen Ende der Season. Adam hat einen Alptraum ...


**Der Alptraum**

_**von GermanJoan**_

Notiz: Grundlage dieser Fanfic ist 2.15 "Romancing the Joan", wer diese Folge noch nicht kennt und sich nicht spoilern möchte, sollte sie nicht lesen.

Erinnert Ihr Euch an Episode 2.15, in der Joan diese Träume gehabt hat, nachdem der Kuss mit Roger passiert ist? Als ich neulich ihre letzte Traumsequenz noch einmal angesehen habe, kam mir die Idee, Adam könnte (nach Bonnie) einen ähnlichen Traum haben, einen Alptraum. Ich habe dazu die Konversation zwischen ihm und Joan etwas abgewandelt.

Mein besonderer Dank gilt TeeJay, die mir immer mit guten Tipps zur Seite gestanden hat und natürlich auch bei der Übersetzung geholfen hat. Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir zusammen unser großes „Joaniversum" haben! ;)

--""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""--

Der Regen klopft in unregelmäßigen, unaufhörlichen aber leisen _Tock-Tock_ Geräuschen gegen das Fenster. Es scheint so, als gehe draußen geht die Welt unter, währenddessen sich Adam unruhig im Schlaf im Bett hin und her wälzt.

_Adams Traum_

Während Adam den Kragen seines Mantels hochklappt, um sich vor der feuchten Kälte und dem schneidenden Wind der stockfinsteren Nacht zu schützen, beobachtet er aus dem Augenwinkel die Häuser um sich herum. Alles wirkt trist, nur vereinzelte Häuser stehen in diesem Stadtviertel, und die wenigen, an denen Adam vorbeigeht, sehen verlassen und leicht heruntergekommen aus. Adam fröstelt und er verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust, um sich noch ein bisschen mehr aufzuwärmen, was aber nicht von Erfolg gekrönt ist.

Ein paar Meter vor ihm sieht er plötzlich ein schwach erleuchtetes Haus, vor dem sich ein paar Leute aufhalten. Er bleibt erst zögernd stehen und überlegt, ob er wirklich dort hingehen soll, aber dann entscheidet er sich doch dafür. Die Leute, die vor dem Haus stehen, mustern ihn mit herablassenden Blicken. Es sind größtenteils Männer, manche sind mit ihren Motorrädern gekommen, aber auch ein paar Frauen, die so aussehen als seien sie käuflich, sind dabei. Adam wird unter den Blicken dieser seltsamen Menschen unbehaglich und so bahnt er sich so schnell es geht einen Weg zur Eingangstür.

Als Adam die Türen ins Innere des Hauses aufstößt, schlägt ihm der Geruch von abgestandenem Rauch und Bier wie eine Mauer entgegen. Schlagartig wird ihm bewusst, dass er sich in einem Nachtclub befindet. Zögernd geht er weiter in den Raum. Er läuft an Tischen vorbei, an denen Fremde sitzen, rauchen und etwas trinken. Es ist ziemlich dunkel im Club, nur an der Bar glimmen ein paar Lampen und oben an der Decke senden zwei oder drei Discokugeln Lichtblitze durch den Raum. Die Tische stehen um ein Podest in der Mitte des Raumes herum, auf dem halbnackte Frauen um Stangen tanzen oder sich auf dem Boden räkeln.

Für eine Sekunde verzieht sich sein Gesicht zu einer verwirrten Grimasse. Er beobachtet, wie einige Männer den Frauen Geldscheine in die Höschen schieben, bis ihm der Anblick zuwider wird und er sich umdreht und schell weitergeht.

Die Luft ist so stickig, dass Adam bald seinen Mantel ablegen muss. Er trägt einen dunklen Anzug und eine rote Krawatte darunter. Schließlich findet er weiter hinten einen freien Tisch, an den er sich erleichtert setzt. Er fragt sich, was er hier soll und wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen ist. Ihm ist ziemlich unbehaglich zumute. Eine knapp bekleidete Kellnerin kommt an seinen Tisch, stellt wortlos ein Glas vor ihn hin und verschwindet wieder. Adam öffnet den Mund, um sie zurückzurufen und ihr zu erklären, er habe das nicht bestellt, sagt dann aber doch nichts.

Er nimmt das Glas in die Hand und starrt nachdenklich in die Flüssigkeit, die sich darin befindet. Vorsichtig riecht er daran, um sie zu identifizierten. Ein starker Alkoholgeruch dringt an seine dringt an seine Nase und vorsichtig nimmt er einen winzigen Schluck. 'Whoa, ziemlich hartes Zeug', denkt er bei sich und stellt es wieder auf den Tisch.

Während er die Eiswürfel beobachtet, die leise gegen die Glaswand klirren, hört er plötzlich eine Frauenstimme: "Ist hier noch frei?"

Ohne aufzublicken, murmelt er: "Ja, sicher."

"Wunderbar. Danke", antwortet die Stimme und Adam schaut zum ersten Mal, wer da neben ihm Platz nimmt. Das Gesicht, das von langem, braunen Haar umgeben ist, ist ihm gleich vertraut, obwohl er es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat.

"Joan!" entfährt es ihm.

Ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich verwirrt zusammen als sie Adam anschaut. "Kennen wir uns?"

Adam hebt seine Hände, um zu erläutern. "Oh, ähm, wir … wir waren zusammen auf der High School."

Über Joans Gesicht huscht ein Ausdruck von Wiedererkennen. "Alex, oder?"

"Adam", korrigiert er sie.

Beiläufig antwortet sie: "Ach ja, klar. Adam. Wir waren in der High School befreundet? Wirklich?"

"Ja, weißt Du nicht mehr—"

Plötzlich taucht ein fremder Mann neben Joan auf und setzt sich ungefragt neben sie, während er ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Er hat das gleiche Jackett und die gleiche Krawatte an wie Adam. Zu Joan sagt er: "Tut mir leid, Darling. Ich musste noch was klären wegen morgen."

Auf Adams fragenden Ausdruck hin stellt Joan ihm den jungen Mann vor. "Adam, mein Ehemann, Roger Fisher."

"Angenehm," antwortet Roger, während er Adam über den Tisch hinweg die Hand hinstreckt, die Adam zögerlich schüttelt. Roger grinst ihn dümmlich an, so dass Adam plötzlich den Drang entwickelt, ihm sein künstliches Lächeln am liebsten aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Joans Augen weiten sich plötzlich als sie Adam anguckt. "Oh, jetzt weiß ich! Wir waren in der Schule ein Paar."

"Ja, genau", antwortete Adam.

Joan lacht plötzlich. "Ich war total in dich verknallt. Was ist bloß schief gegangen?"

Adam weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. "Wir... ich... ich..."

"Warte, ich erinnere mich. Du hast mit Bonnie geschlafen."

Roger hebt eine Augenbraue. "Du hast mit Bonnie geschlafen? Bonnie, die Tänzerin?"

Adam folgt Rogers Blick zu dem Podest. Jetzt erkennt er Bonnie, die im Hintergrund um eine Stange auf dem Podest in der Mitte des Raums tanzt. Zwischendurch beugt sie sich lächelnd zu den Herren mittleren Alters herunter, die ihr freizügig Geldscheine in den knappen Latex-BH stecken.

Mit anklagendem Ton fragt Joan ihn: "Warum hast du mit Bonnie geschlafen?"

Adam ist immer noch sprachlos. "Ich... weiß nicht. Ich—"

Aber Joan lässt nicht locker. "Wie konntest du mit ihr schlafen? Warum hast du mit ihr geschlafen?"

Plötzlich sieht Adam nur noch Joans verzerrtes, ärgerliches Gesicht und durch seinen Kopf hallt ihre schneidende Stimme:

"Wieso hast du das getan? _Warum musstest du mit Bonnie schlafen?_"

Mit einem Ruck schlägt Adam die Augen auf. Er liegt in seinem Bett, doch zunächst findet er sich nicht ganz in der Realität zurecht. Er merkt, dass er geschwitzt hat, denn sein Schlafanzug klebt ihm am Körper.

Nachdenklich steht er auf und geht zum Fenster. Draußen ist immer noch dunkle Nacht und das Gewitter hat nicht nachgelassen. Wenn ein Blitz das Zimmer sekundenlang erhellt, kann er an der Scheibe sein Spiegelbild sehen und es ist ihm, als könne er den Blick seiner eigenen Augen nicht ertragen.

Was war er nur für ein blöder Idiot gewesen, als er mit Bonnie geschlafen hatte! Warum hatte er das nur getan? Ja, er war ein Idiot und ein noch größerer Verräter. Er hatte Joan verraten. Ausgerechnet Joan. Und er hatte nicht mal eine plausible Erklärung dafür.

--""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""----""

JoA und alle seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Barbara Hall Productions, Sony und natürlich dem Sender CBS, bzw. im deutschen Sprachraum vielleicht sogar ein wenig dem Sender Pro7. Den vorhergehenden Text habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht, den Dialog aus RTJ habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen und teilweise verändert.


End file.
